


High School Sweethearts (Sander Sides Kingceit Fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dukexiety - Freeform, Kingceit, M/M, analoduke, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-20 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The twins: Romulus “Roman” Prince and his younger brother Remus Prince. Sons of the infamous actor, Aeneas Kingsley Prince.The twins attend a private high school called “Sanders Academy” which, given to by Principal Thomas Sanders, they depend on a scholarship that provides a low tuition amount   for the father to pay.The twins are high school seniors and take AP English with their teacher, Mr. D (real name hidden for his own sake and privacy). The twins bring their father to Parent-Teacher night as they both excel in the class but iffy on their other subjects.Aeneas meets Mr. D for the first time and is it Love at first sight or will it be love at first fight?However things start to spiral down when the relationship becomes closer, both between Dee’s job and in-between Aeneas’s family.Will they be able to save their relationship and their status or will it all come crashing down leaving them weak and helpless at the hand of the oppressors?THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT A FANFIC AND MY FIRST AO3 STORY SO NO JUDGEMENT! I’LL ONLY ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/FEEDBACK**Can be found on Wattpad and perhaps Tumblr with same title**
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/King Creativity
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the 75+ followers on tumblr! And thanks to everyone who wanted and encouraged for this to happen!**

**I’m excited for this story!!! **


	2. Info Post on Some Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of some of the characters of the story. Information about them and what to expect.  
Pictures of them can be found on Tumblr and Wattpad.  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DECEIT, REMUS OR ROMAN! I only own Rhea and Aeneas!

First we have Mr. D!

https://em.wattpad.com/cc03623698e46f577f0581a37dc180748e217ce6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f54316b5a3777397a6f76664174673d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565353366646233313437373136313930313536353233353434382e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

•His favorite color is yellow and so he's wearing a yellow suit with a black tie.

•Also he has Heterochromia and vitiligo so some of his students discriminate against him for that. He's grown to immune to it so whenever it happens, Dee knows what to do with them. (One eye green, the other brown.)

• "No, I am not biracial. No, they are not contacts. No, this is not contagious."

• Questions why he majored in Education. 

• Became and was hired a teacher by Thomas at the age of 29. Has been teaching for many years since. 

• 2 years younger than Aeneas.

• Currently 44, making Aeneas 46

• Looks pretty young for his age,

• Doesn't reveal much of his past.

• Won't admit but Logan and Remus are his favorite students 

• Doesn't mind his vitiligo. 

• His vitiligo started his Sophomore year in high school 

• Has a lot of pre and after vitiligo pictures of him.

• His family is from Spain.

• Born and raised in Florida

• Attended the same college as Aeneas and Rhea.

• Speaks Spain Spanish so it was difficult to teach Aeneas Spanish when his wife taught him Dominican Spanish.

• Cis male, strictly gay.

• Is, like Roman, a big Theater Gay. Runs the casting in Theater Guild.

• Hasn't dated before.

• Refuses to say his full name until Aeneas comes along and only reveals it to him.

Romulus "Roman" Prince:  
https://em.wattpad.com/f12dbbbf46c28c4207d6f1185c71c535b1491e6a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f426e4f4d426d5872746e6c564b513d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565356430383639643764653835383132313330383837373339352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 • He looks like the jock of the school but he's actually a big Theater Gay, which Mr. D runs as the cast director. 

• Inherited his eye color from his father and the freckles came from his mother. His hair is from his father. 

• The beanie came from Mr. D. He gives all his students the option of taking a beanie and a Roman took the orange one. He fought hard for that one. Literally. 

• The student who fought Roman is named Joan (yay Joan is here uwu!). Dee ordered another orange beanie because Joan was pouting about their lost.

• ironically, that sparked the friendship between Joan and Roman.

• Met Joan's partner and envies Talyn, Joan's partner, hair for they always change it with different hair dyes and their style constantly changes. 

(Btw Thomas is the principal. XD)

•Is dating the head cheerleader, Patton Foley, a trans ace biromantic boy.  


• Is the the older twin. Currently is 18 along with Remus. Older by an hour. 

Remus Duke Prince:

https://em.wattpad.com/f12dbbbf46c28c4207d6f1185c71c535b1491e6a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f426e4f4d426d5872746e6c564b513d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565356430383639643764653835383132313330383837373339352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

• He reminds his father too much of his mother, which is kinda ironic since Remus wasn't unexpected and she loved her Roman while he was in the womb. The hair, eyes, the shape of his face.

• Remus grew a beard and mustache before Roman because he inherited those genes from his dad.

• Is very insecure about the color of his skin because growing up, he was mistakenly constantly for a white boy and when he would try to say he's not, they would say he's faking it.

• Gets into a lot of fights actually to release the anger he has stored inside.

• Hates being thought as his mother

• 100% sure his mother hated him 

• His best friend is Virgil Storm from childhood and is now dating him along with Logan Stokes. One big polyamory functioning relationship. Virgil and Logan date, Logan and Remus date, Virgil and Remus date. 

•Virgil is non-binary. Uses he/him and they/them pronouns and is gay. 

•Logan is a cis man but is an ace panromantic. Due to childhood trauma, he has a difficult tie expressing his love for Virgil and Remus.

• Has conflicting feelings toward his deceased mother and his name.

• Has a lot of jealousy towards Roman. Worsened during the story.

• FTM Trans boy. His mother's grandparents hate him even more for that.

• Deadname: He isn’t comfortable sharing 

Rhea Flores (Yes her last name means flowers.):

https://em.wattpad.com/d12ee3c62bc64480d74684f0062d77a598c6d228/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6461654a58783165716b412d7a513d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565356539303538626264353533633139323739393837333537352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

• Strong Latina woman (She's Dominican.)

• Has slapped her husband once and berated him in fluent Spanish once. He responded in Italian. 

• Ironically hates flowers because she's allergic XD

• Is actually down to Earth.

• Met Aeneas at the age of 25 and started dating a few months after they met.

• Born and raised in the DR. Moved to the U.S at the age of 18 for college at NYU, returned home for a year after she graduated at 23.

• Came back and moved to Gainesville, Florida and visited her family every summer.

• Can't remember how she met Aeneas.

• Died at the age of 30

• Married Aeneas at 28, proposed at 27

• Only months older than Aeneas. 3 months she's older.

• Her family is very religious and conservative so they blame Remus for the death of their daughter and dead names and misgenders him every time he sees them. 

• Rhea thankfully wasn't like that.

• Accepted her husband's sexuality. Was pansexual herself

Aeneas Kingsley Prince:

https://em.wattpad.com/d12ee3c62bc64480d74684f0062d77a598c6d228/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6461654a58783165716b412d7a513d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565356539303538626264353533633139323739393837333537352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 

How he’d look irl: https://em.wattpad.com/566f8cbd7d8c8ab214a6edb56ae18a77a9f79288/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39616e4a3259544868686f4365513d3d2d3832313231383434352e313565356635336237646638616238623630393436363636363837362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

• Big Italian man.

• Grandfather Creativity was a big fan of Roman mythology as their family comes from Rome.

• Grandfather Creativity basically named Roman Romulus based on the Roman myth of Romulus being the stronger and better twin while Remus was murdered.

• When Remus was born, Grandfather gave him a genderbent name of Remus, hoping he'd be like historical! Remus, weak and dead by the stronger twin.

• Aeneas gave Roman his nickname because Romulus is a mouthful. 

• Family follows a lot of Italian traditions and he mimics some of them with his sons.

• A famous actor and that's how he met Rhea. 

• He was meeting fans after his latest hit movie and met Rhea who was disappointed in the movie and discussed it a lot with him, that's how they fell in love

• "BI PRIDE STAND UP!!"

• Is very comfortable with his sexuality but is not interested in threesomes. Aeneas says bi rights.

• Loves taking his sons to Pride Parades and bought them pride flags when they came out.

• Big romantic with Rhea and while he loves Dee, he tries not be so romantic with him so it won't be obvious to Principal Sanders won't notice and fire Dee for having a secret relationship with the one of parents of his students.

• Is still an actor but is willing to give up his career for his sons or Dee.

• Rhea was his first relationship and his first with a woman while Dee is his second relationship in general but first with a man. 

• Grieved over Rhea's death for awhile and threatened to sue but he doctor played it off as he didn't see the second baby. So he didn't.

• While his in-laws and his father hate and blame Remus for his wife's death, he does not blame Remus.

•His mother died when he was young. Grandfather Creativity (A/N: That's what im calling him don't judge.) did not remarry after his wife's death.

• Speaks fluent Italian and was learning Spanish from Rhea. Dee helps his learning 

• Attended NYU and had some classes with Dee and Rhea before he actually knew them.

AND YEA! That's everyone! Well the main characters and Rhea. 

**Can be found on Wattpad and Tumblr with same title**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DECEIT, REMUS OR ROMAN! I only own Rhea and Aeneas!


	3. Prologue Unexpected and Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and birth of the twins. Hsitty chapa because my glasses broke and I needed to finished this.

Rhea Flores was just 28 when she married the love of her life, Aeneas Kingsley Prince. She knew about his reputation and who he was, but she didn't care. She meet and feel in love with him the moment she met him. 

His charismatic attitude, his gentleness, his awkwardness and his vulnerability. He wasn't afraid of showing his emotions. It was adorable and that's what took her off her feet.

So after getting to know him and seeing him in and out of work, she wanted do the proposal herself.

After a year or two of dating, she decided to break gender roles and proposed to Aeneas. He was so shocked that he ended up laughing. Not because her idea was ridiculous but his reaction was priceless. He had made an exaggerated gasp. He obviously agreed to marry her and she screamed with happiness, she jumped on him and his arms went around her waist immediately. They kissed.

When she went to tell her friends about the news, they shrieked and applauded her. After all, she was the least one in the group to get married.

They went overboard with preparation for the wedding. First her friend, who married her lovely wife and was the first to get married, Janet, took Rhea to the nearest wedding gown store so she can try on and see which dress would fit her the best. 

It was the same wedding shop Janet went when she was getting married, and her wedding was beautiful so Rhea found many beautiful and gorgeous dresses. After getting lost in an aisle, Rhea felt her arm being tugged by Janet. Janet was taking her to wear she found her wedding dress and dresses similar her wife's.

They spent so much time trying to find the perfect wedding dress and then Rhea found it.

https://em.wattpad.com/57adb1b57b61f8c2ba3f909a65e4b13c37f3d204/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f667833302d613063574658385a413d3d2d3832323030333736352e313565363363636264343737363963303138303930303735303434302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

It was so beautiful but Rhea felt uncomfortable at the thought of having to wear that at her wedding. She loved the dress, it was pretty, but she couldn't imagine herself walking up to the altar and standing there, holding Aeneas's hands as they listened for the marriage vows and speech until they officially became a married couple. She grimaced internally as she and Janet went to register to pay for her dress and stuffed inside a bag. 

After they paid and left, Rhea suddenly had an idea and knew the best way to cover it up.

"Hey, maybe we should check out the tuxedos and see what Annie would look best in!" She offered.

Janet smirked. "Annie?"

Rhea rolled her emerald eyes with an affectionate smile. "It's my nickname towards him. Plus, he calls me Ray so it's completely fair." 

Janet laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll take your word on it. Anyways, that sounds like a great idea. Let's check them out and see if there's any he'll look good in any of them. If he does, we are buying him that!" She pumped her fist into the air and grinned.

The nearest tuxedo store was just a couple of blocks away and was closing at 10 PM so they had enough time to shop as it was 4 PM at the moment. 

Still carrying her wedding dress bag, Rhea and Janet entered their store and greeted the cashier, who looked bored at his job. Immediately they went to the wedding tuxedo aisle as there was so many types of tuxedos. 

Rhea suddenly got bored even before she entered the aisle. She took one quick look in the aisle and the first two tuxedos looked exactly the sam expect with different stitching and coloring. One of the was gray and the other was black. However she asked for this so she just grinned and walked into the aisle. 

After a few moments of walking and checking each of the tuxedos, Rhea was about to scream because she felt like she was walking in an everlasting maze that kept repeating until she found the perfect tuxedo.

https://em.wattpad.com/774437d375901743f8239f20d410ace84e9c0d5b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e506e38706c376b77376a4a43773d3d2d3832323030333736352e313565363365666438633830373234393331313536313832343635352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

It fit her perfectly and she told this to Janet. 

"Why are you checking it on yourself? Isn't that for Aeneas?" Janet asked, titling her head like a little puppy, which Jessie (Janet's wife) and Rhea both found adorable.

"Because me and him are the same size in mens. If it fits me, then it fits him!" She answered with a big grin.  
***

After wedding clothing shopping and then date of the wedding approaching, Rhea and her friends decided to throw the bride-to-be a bachelorette party as did Aeneas's friends and family, expect he had a bachelor party. It was on Tuesday and the wedding was gonna be on next Tuesday so it was time to celebrate.

It was crazy and it showed how well single life has been for each of them and they were ready to make that sacrifice for married life.

***

A few days after the parties, the wedding finally came and everything fell into plan.

Rhea walks down the aisle.

Well not walking. 

She structured down the aisle and then when she reached the alter, she ripped off her wedding dress to reveal herself in a white tuxedo she had bought with Janet.

They get married officially and her friends and family took many pictures of her kissing her now husband. Everyone was sobbing and crying and even she had to admit, she wanted to cry as well. I mean who wouldn't want to? She was marrying the man who stole her heart and was officially committing to staying with him until he or she does or fall out of love. It was a marvelous and confusing feeling but she knew she made the right choice.

"What are you thinking if my love?~" A strong yet soft voice broke Rhea from her thoughts. She turned away from the picture and faced the giant who was in front of her. She smiled, raising her arms to place them around her husband's neck as he put his arms around her waist, softly. "Hello my dear." Aeneas cooed, pressing a kiss on his lovely wife's cheek.

Rhea giggled. "Hello, Mr. Prince." Aeneas slowly moved his hands to her growing stomach. 

"Hello my boy." He whispered and their baby boy kicked at the sound of his father's voice. The married couple smiled and Rhea placed her hands on top of her husband's.

Rhea giggled as she moved her face down to where all the love and affection was being given. "Someone is excited to see his father." 

Rhea and Aeneas, a 30 year old woman married to her 28 year old husband and are already expecting their first child, which will be a boy. Her father-in-law already had a name for the boy if he turns out to look like his father while her mother has the most perfect name for him if he turns out to be like his mother. Rhea didn't care what name her baby boy would be. As long as she'll be able to hold and raise her boy, she'll be satisfied.

Sire it was scary and kinda terrifying that she only had a week left in her pregnancy until her son was due, but it was also exciting. She wasn't really excited for the birth pains but it meant that she was bringing her son in the world, and that was all.  
"He's so big. I can't wait to see him. I wonder of hell be as big and strong as his father and mother. ....  
I'm terrified of hum now. He'll have our strengths combined and we are both really string so he'll be extremely strong." Aeneas whimpered while Rhea laughed, causing the baby to kick a few times because his mother's laugh was so melodic. She rubbed her stomach gingerly but something on the back of her mind clawed at her happy thoughts.

'What if you don't make it through the labor? What he's a still born? Or if he's born with defects that I'll make him die as a baby? This stomach is too big to be carrying one child. Could you be carrying twins and that's why it feels like your boy has more than two feet and why he's been kicking a lot?'

'No, that's absurd. Dr. Marsh has given us photos of our son and has confirmed many times that I am only pregnant with one child. Besides, he knows that I can't bare two or more children at once. We would've aborted the twin when we saw them. Plus, why would the doctor lie to me? He'd be fired right in the spot for putting his patient's life at stake.' She nodded to herself and smiled with whatever nonsense her husband was saying,.

Am hour or two later, Rhea felt something slimy crawl down her leg as she was preparing a sandwich fir herself due to her cravings. Confused, she reach to touch whatever the slimness came from and realized that her water broke.

Suddenly, she was breathing heavily and cried out in pain when the first contraction hit, causing her drop her knife, almost chopping of her toe, "AENEAS!!! MY WATER HUST BROKE!! Call the hospital!! She was slowly walking towards the door and grabbing Aeneas's keys and opening the door to head to mis car. He came rushing down and had his phone in his ear and he started the car and drove off to the hospital.  
TIME SKIP

They arrived at the hospital and Rhea was immediately taken in to give birth in the ER. Aeneas waited outside in the Sistine g room as Rhea screamed while giving birth to her son. The nerves and anxiety of being a new dad was getting to him and the worry for his wife was overwhelming. After an hour or three later, the doctor asked for Aeneas to step inside. He eagerly walked inside but was confused when he didn't see his son in his wife's arms. I fact she was still gripping the sheets and was breathing heavily as she arched her back with pain. Her saw that her bump was still there. Was the boy not born yet? Was he still in his mothers womb? 

"Mr. Prince. Your son is here but apparently your doctor must've wrongly informed you. Mrs. Flores here claims that she only had one child to give birth to but according to our ultrasound and our knowledge that her bump is too big to be only carrying one child. Your wife was expecting twins and not one baby." The doctor explained,

"What?? You can't be serious! Her body isn't designed to give birth ti twins! And our doctor has said many times that there was only boy we were expecting!" He responded angrily,

"Dear... if he was wrong about we having one baby, then maybe... he was wrong about my body... We can still have a twin child.. we can still-" She screamed as a contraction hit her body causing the newborn to cry and scream as well.  
Everyone in the room turned their medical, attention in the his wife and he was handed his son, all wrapped up. He was too In shock to register he was holding his new born son.

A few minutes (5 minutes) a tear was hear and the sound of liquid was being spilled. A new cry filled the room and a baby girl was born covered in blood. Aeneas went up immediately and wanted to see his wife immediately. 

He gasped when he saw her. She was deathly pale, and her once bright emerald eyes were dull and sick. The doctor was right that the body of his wife would not sustain two baby birth. She was breathing heavily and turned her head to Aeneas. “I love you..” she whispered as her heartbeat went flat and twins were left with their now single father...


End file.
